Illustral
Name: Illustral Class: Avenger Race: Shardmind Alignment: Apathetic Age: As old as the destruction of the Living Gate. Age of Awakening: 62 years. Height: 6'-2" with some variability. Weight: 182 lbs. Languages: Common, Elven, Deep Speech and the ability to telepathically communicate with any creature with a language. Level: 10 XP: 21,180 Crystalline Mind Bio: Upon awakening, the yet unnamed Illustral came into consciousness as an amorphous blob of dark emerald green crystal within some dark place. With some effort and concentration, it found that the shape and configurement of these crystals could be rearranged at will, and could even be arranged in such a way as to allow movement. After spending months experimenting on different body configurations alone and in the dark, Illustral found that it had come into consciousness within some shallow cave which opened near a temple. Once he had learned all he could from his surroundings, Illustral thought that it time he began his journey to help reconstruct the Living Gate, as all Shardminds are sworn to do, and thought that perhaps the inhabitants of the temple would be a convenient start to his journey. Once Illustral arrived at the temple, it was pleased to find that this was the Temple of the Avengers of Ioun, the god of knowledge, skill, and prophecy, and immediately set out to meet the head priestess to ask advice for his journey. Being aware of the existence of Shardminds and their sworn quest, the priestess advised the Shardmind to stay, meditate, and learn all it could from the temple's vast libraries before setting out. She explained Ioun could shed light on his mission, and that the avengers here sought the perfection of the mind by bringing reason, perception, and emotion into balance with one another and to accumulate, preserve, and distribute knowledge in all forms. She told the Shardmind that her avenger's pursued education, built libraries, and sought out lost and ancient lore, some of which might be useful to the Shardmind. Once the Shardmind agreed to stay and learn all he could here, the priestess named the Shardmind Illustral and explained that as the temple was designed for humanoids, it might be easier to move around if it adopted a more humanoid shape. Eventually, Illustral took the vows to become an Avenger of Ioun and set out for Nentir Valley on rumors there were other Shardminds there. Statistics Hit Points *Max HP: 80 *Bloodied: 40 *Surge Value: 20 *Surges/day: 8 Ability Scores *STR: 12 *CON: 12 *DEX: 15 *INT: 17 *WIS: 19 *CHR: 8 Defenses *AC: 25 *FORT: 19 *REF: 21 *WILL: 22 Derived Stats *Initiative: 7 *Speed: 6 *Passive Insight: 19 *Passive Perception: 19 Feats *Weapon Focus (Axe) ** +1 bonus to damage rolls with axes *Weapon Proficiency (Executioner Axe) *Devilbane **Powers that target undead also target immortals *Versatile Expertise (Axe/Holy Symbol) **+1 bonus to attack rolls with axes and holy symbols *Monastic Disciple Monk **Skill Training: Thievery **Flurry of Blows 1/encounter *Unarmoured Agility Skills Carrying Capacity *Normal Load: 120 lbs *Heavy Load: 240 lbs *Maximum Drag Load: 600 lbs Languages *Common *Elven *Deep Speech *Telepathy 5 Powers Racial *Shard Swarm Class Features *Abjure Undead *Divine Guidance *Oath of Enmity *Centered Flurry of Blows Multiclass At-Will *Leading Strike *Bond of Retribution Encounter *Bound by Fate *Shared Madness *Splinter the Formation Daily *Dance of Flame *Oath of the Final Duel *Enduring Strike Utility *Silver Shadow *Wrath of the Divine *River of Life Items Equipment *Magic Cloth Armor - Level 1 *Berserker's Executioner Axe - Level 10 *Cold Iron Mordenkrad - Level 8 *Symbol of Ioun - Level 1 *Catstep Boots - Level 3 *Medallion of Death Deferred - Level 9 Consumables *Potion of Healing Gear *Bag of Holding **Bunch of Liberated Books Livestock *Camel *Riding Horse (at Memnon) Wealth *0gp Visions While unreponsive in a religious trace for a week, Illustral had visions. He remembers only fragments, but more details come to him through meditation. *Two great dragons, one shimmering white; one deep black. They lie with their jaws clamped around the other's neck, dead. Their battle trail can be seen streching across the world. Great forests reduced to stumps, cities lie in ruins, even the mountains are felled. *A man with a noble face suits up for battle. He is clad in scale armor, a crown rests on his head, a ring with a gaint red stone is on his finger, a fang amulet hangs around his neck, he takes up his sword and his shield and readies for his foe. *An army of Warforged and and army of monstrosities clash. Their numbers are uncountable, two unmatchable armies destroy the land as they fight on. *A ring rests on a pedestal in a column of light. A sacred room defiled by death, corpses lie scattered. A lone robed figure bends over the ring. **Presumably the ring from the interdimensional dungeon *Angles stand watch over a sealed door marked with images of Bahamut. A pedestal stands between them, on it lies amulet shaped like a fang **Gardmore Abbey: Star Obtained *A mechanical contraption glides silently under the sea, it bristles with weapons, harpoons stick out at every angle, giant mechanical claws pinch eagerly. Lights shoot out from it and illuminates an aged temple covered in thousands of years of aquatic growth. A man rides within, his face is overcome with desire. **Probably under the sea of fallen stars * A statue holding a sword high stands in the middle of a vast ornate room, its form seems to dance between human and dragon. Robed Dragonborn stand in a circle around it, facing outward, armed with maces and swords. Their faces are set, they will die to protect this place. **Probably Temple of Bahamut * A Drow queen rests lazily on her throne. It seems to resemble a giant web. Spiders crawl everywhere. An odd purple light illuminates the cavernous chamber. On her head lies something different in style from the rest of her jewelry. A human bows before her, and raises a gift. Future Level 11 *Relentless Slayer Paragon Path (divine power) *Feat: Improved Armor of Faith Level 12 *Feat: Paragon Defenses or Protected Isolation